


Church Bells

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Church Bells by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)





	Church Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Church Bells by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Snowdream stands at the altar, frowning as she looks up at the Prime. It wasn’t her Prime. It was the previous Prime. Sentinel returned from the deactivated and claimed the matrix and proceeded to claim everything Optimus worked so hard for. She reluctantly accepts, if not Sentinel would deactivate Optimus. The tolls of the temple ring out and she flinches at each and every one. 

She cries as she sits in the berthroom, Sentinel comes in and grabs her neck. He pushes her against the berth. He slaps her as she tries to pull away from him. 

“I will have you,” Sentinel growls. Something warm drips down onto her chest and Sentinel falls limp.


End file.
